All You Wanted
by EGIsetter101
Summary: Massie is tired of Derrick ignoring her but doesn't realize he just wants somebody to care. Massington songfic to All You Wanted


Hey this is my first one shot and songfic so criticism is allowed and let me know what you think. The song is called All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. Set from Massie's point of view. Before you get confused let me clear some things up.

**Bold: means she's telling the story**

_Italic: means the song_

Reagular: means i'm talking

Disclaimer: I do not own the song All You Wanted, and Lisi Harrison's characters and books.

**All You Wanted**

_I Wanted to be like you _

_I Wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

**There was a point in my life were I know I was mean, snobby, and wanted everything but that all changed when I went into 11****th**** grade and became more mature. That's when the boy I got to a fight with and I got back together. Which was something I had waited for years to happen.**

**I remember before we got back together, I tried everything to be like you. I played soccer, cheer leading, hockey, and every sport I knew. Until I realized I should just be me and that's when we got back together.**

_I didn't know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone to show you the way _

_So I took your hand and we figured out _

_That when the tide comes I'd take you away_

**When we entered 12****th**** grade you and I were still dating. You were the captain of the soccer, football, and hockey team. We started discussing what we wanted to do when we were older. You wanted to become a soccer player for the USA men's division. While I wanted to get into FIT and become a fashion designer. So we deiced when we were older and if we were still together we'd buy a apartment in NYC.**

**After high school you changed. Wherever we went you would flirt with girls, hang out with your friends, and just treat me like a piece of crap. I got tired of it you once even made out with a girl in front of me. But I still stayed with yo little did I know what was going on in your life. If only you would have told me I could have helped you.**

_If you want to_

_ I can save you_

_I c__an take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

_I'm sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me _

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on _

_Please can you tell me _

_So I can finally see_

_ Where you go when you're gone_

**When I was upset you helped but before I could say thanks you were gone. You never told me anything that made you the way you were then. You never told me how your parents were getting divorced or how your grades were going down. You just left me there to suffer. Whenever I called I'd ask if you were home you never were. Little did I know you were at our your favorite spot in the woods were you just sat down to think.**

_If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

**You were always so busy out there that you never had time for me. You were the exact old version of me. But I didn't know you were so lonely inside and you were nervous to talk to me about your feelings because you loved me so much, and didn't want me to break up with you. But if I knew what was going on I never would have done what I did and would have helped you.**

_All you wanted was somebody who cares If you need me you know I'll be there Oh, yeah_

**I remember the break up and I never will forget it……….**

**Flashback:**

**"What happened to you Derrick?" I said tears were in my eyes.**

**"What do you mean what happened to me?" Derrick said confused.**

**"You never spend time with me anymore. Your always out with your friends drinking and act like your toy. You probably don't even know how much you hurt me do you?" I cried again.**

**"So this is why I have to break up with you" I said with mascara and hot tears coming out coming down my face. His face looked heart broken and just as I was about to leave he said things I would never forget.**

**"You'll never know what I went through Massie. My parents got divorced, my grades were going down, people were saying horrible things about me and I just didn't know how to react. But I'm sorry I hurt you and I should have told you what was happening because you were one person who would care unlike the rest of my friends and family." He said crying and then left my house in his BMW.**

**End of Flash Back**

**I loved Derrick then and still do now. If only he let me know his actions were only because he was lonely and wanted someone to care.**

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when your gone_

I know it sucked but let me know what you think anyway.


End file.
